Starfire vs Blaze the Cat
DC Comics VS Sega! The princess of Tamaran takes on the princess of the future in a melee that'll surely heat things up! The Interlude Skies above the city of the 'New World The camera shows us the dark night sky, the clouds slightly covering up the shining Moon that hung above the 'New World'. A bright streak across, parting the clouds and unveiling the Moon in it's full reflective glory. "Wow, I cannot believe how much greenery and mountain ranges are here on Earth!" The camera follows the bright streak, revealing it to be Starfire, going on a joyride, er joy flight. "Although, I haven't seen Titan Tower in such a long time. Where could it possibly be-" Up ahead a swirling vortex opened in the sky and Starfire also flew right into it; in the nick of time, she stopped and backed away, curious and suspicious of the occurrence. "Cou-Could this be Raven's doing? Then maybe she's near-" The Tamaran exile faltered when a new being emerged out of the portal, to be more specific, a purple bipedal cat in purple clothing. "Hm... so this is what the past looked like..." Blaze the Cat murmured, taking in the environments of the 'past'. "Um, who are you?" Starfire inquired as the vortex closed up and Blaze looked back. "What the-Where's Silver?" "Hello?" Starfire tapped Blaze on the back of the head; the cat princess turned around and found herself face-to-face with an orange-skinned humanoid with long, reddish-orange hair. "Whoa, who are you?!" Her outburst made Starfire back away. "Are you the leader of this world?" Blaze asked. "No, but I am a Teen Titan!" Starfire proudly answered. "A Teen Titan? Are you the leaders of this world?" Blaze asked again. "No, but we do save the world from baddies!" Starfire proudly answered once again. "If that's the case, do you know where Sonic the Hedgehog resides?" Blaze crossed her arms, her eyebrows furred. Starfire frowned, placing her hands on her hips. "Sonic... the Hedgehog...? Who is that?" "I'm not playing games, Ms. Titan. DO YOU KNOW where Sonic the Hedgehog is?" Blaze persisted, though with a more cold tone; Starfire tipped her head to the side, still unsure of the question. "What's it to you, person that just came out of a hole in the sky?" She questioned, and Blaze became angry. "If you won't give me answers, then I'll force them out of you!" Fire ejected from her palms, keeping the princess afloat in the air. "Ooh! A fight! I accept!" Starfire happily exclaimed, a glowing green aura enveloping her body. The Melee FIGHT OR FLIGHT. GO!!! (60 seconds) Both princesses blasted each other with fire balls and energy spheres, the air being polluted from the sheer amount of projectiles that were produced. They both weaved and dodged, though Starfire got lucky and managed to tag Blaze with an energy blast; she flew forward and punched Blaze down to the streets below. Blaze, before she crash-landed, spewed fire out of her palms, giving her slight levitation that allowed her to touch down safely. From above, Starfire unleashed a storm of ultraviolet bolts, flying after them with her fists glowing with solar energy. (53 seconds) Blaze erected a shield of flames, blocking the attacks then launching itself at Starfire; she maneuvered around the counterattack and slammed her fists down onto the ground as Blaze jumped away. The cat princess curled into a ball, then wheeled into Starfire, uncurling herself and spinning like a ballerina, striking Starfire with several flaming kicks. She smashed her hands onto the ground and a molten pillar of flames emerged, burning Starfire into the air where she recovered. She flew back down, but Blaze jumped up and heel-kicked her down to the streets, causing debris to fly into the air from the impact. The Tamaran tried to get up, but Blaze placed her foot on her back and pushed her down, a fireball in one of her hands. "Concede?" She challenged. (45 seconds) Starfire's body began glowing more green, and Blaze frowned. A muffled "Never!" was heard as ultraviolet energy burst out of Starfire, detonating right into Blaze strong enough to send her flying back. Getting to her feet, Starfire chased after Blaze, tossing more energy blasts and using some of her internal energy stores to give her a speed boost. The projectiles smacked into Blaze as Starfire got close; she punched her down the head and up the jaw, kicking her three times in the stomach and emitting an energy beam out of her hands, blasting Blaze a long distance away. Starfire flew into the air and descended down on Blaze, her fist colliding with another flame shield from the cat princess. (35 seconds) Blaze exploded the shield and struck Starfire with two single fire beams from her hands before hopping up swiping at the Tamaran with her claws, both which were enhanced by her flames. Doing this several times, then kicking her in the head, Blaze forced Starfire back and the latter created a slow-moving, giant orb of ultraviolet energy. Blaze hovered above the orb, but Starfire shot a thin energy beam from her finger at the orb, causing it to erupt in illuminating explosion; Starfire charged her fist with ultraviolet energy and punched the falling Blaze, sending her fly back and wall-bounce off a light post; she flew forward and spun around with a kick, but Blaze blocked and caught her leg. At point-blank range, Blaze blinded and scorched Starfire in the face, then lit her entire body on fire and charged into Starfire's stomach, striking her multiple times before punting her into the air. With rapid thrusts from her hands, Blaze filled the sky with countless spheres of dormant flames. Starfire balanced herself mid-air and shook off the previous attack she endured, only to find herself completely surrounded by fire. Blaze turned around and snapped her fingers and her flame spheres all exploded simultaneously. (22 seconds) She began walking away, assuming she had won. But... "Hey!" Blaze glanced back to the sky and saw Starfire still intact and encircled by a glowing energy shield. "We're not done!" Starfire dived towards Blaze, energy beams erupting from her shield. In response, Blaze spun in a circle, kicking up dust and wind as flames soon began forming around her. Starfire's energy beams sizzled out as the flames created a roiling tornado. Starfire stopped mid-flight, aware of the new technique of her opponent, but Blaze's Axel Tornado pulled her in, incinerating the Teen Titan like a fly in a bonfire, though her energy shield barely kept her alive. Blaze stopped spinning and blazed Starfire with a concentrated bolt of flames, blasting Starfire high into the air. She flew up and slashed Starfire across the chest, splitting her orange skin open and causing it to bleed; Blaze waved her hands back and forth, spraying Starfire with flames, then grabbing her by the throat and tossing her down to a rooftop. (10 seconds) Starfire crash-landed, wincing as she staggered up. "Do you concede?" Blaze called out, her hands lit on fire. "Never..." In a flash, Starfire's eyes lightened up and a massive wave of ultraviolet energy blasted Blaze back. She flew after her and pounded the cat princess with more and more energy blasts. One and after the other, they pushed Blaze even further into the air until she in the vast and cosmic outer space, a asteroid field floating all around her; Starfire flew up to the levitating Blaze. "RAAHHH!!!" With a loud battle cry, Starfire expelled as much ultraviolet energy as her body allowed, setting off an explosion that incinerated the entire asteroid field. KO!!! The Aftermath For an unknown amount of time, we only see the starry astral field of the final frontier. Then the camera pans and we come to an exhausted Starfire, sat down on a lonesome asteroid. "Whew... That cat was very strong...!" She commented on her opponent, now unable to be seen. Her right hand was applying pressure to her chest wound as she took in deep breathes. "I-I need... energy..." Starfire gasped out, scanning the space around her for a sun. Strangely, and despite thee fact that she had been in the 'New World', there was no sun, hell there wasn't even a moon. "What the-How...?" She stood up, cringing in pain as she did so, and looked around more vigilantly. Still no sun. She gazed back to the 'New World', which looked like Earth from outer space. "Maybe if I can find someone down there, they can help me." Mustering what energy she had left, Starfire hopped off her asteroid and flew back down. It didn't take long for her to find a 'someone'. She returned to the city and found a handsome man, sleeping on a chair in front of a coffee shop. Standing on top of a rooftop, she saw a wounded and bruised body near the dozing man and she frowned in suspicion. "Is he dangerous...?" She asked aloud. After a moment of studying both the body and the man, she sighed in exasperation and floated down to the ground. Her feet was a tad bit too loud as the man stirred from his slumber. "Ugh... what was that-" He faltered when his eyes saw Starfire walking up to him. "What?! Who're you?!" He hastily got up and drew a sword from his backpack. Starfire opened her mouth to speak, but her gaping chest wound made her fall to a knee; she touched the injury and looked at her hand, covered in her own blood. "Um, do you need help miss?" The man asked from a distance. "I'm injured... so yes..." Starfire replied back and sat down on the pavement. The man sheathed his sword, approached her and knelt down. "That cut doesn't look good, but maybe if I..." His hand, sparkling with what seemed to be electricity, reached out and brushed over her wound. Like a miracle, the slash mark closed up like a book, and the pain died down til it was nothing but a slight irritation. "Wha-How...? "I used my Hamon to heal your wound. If it was any deeper, then it wouldn't have worked, but today's your lucky day I guess." The man stood up and told her, holding a hand out to her. Starfire accepted and stood up, the same sunny smile she had just a minute ago now back on her face. "I am Koriand'r of planet, Tamaran, but you may call me Starfire!" She introduced herself, the man's eyes broadening at the mention of another planet. "Who are you?" She asked and the man shook his head, temporarily ridding his mind of the many questions whirling around. "I am Jonathan Joestar, some of my friends call me JoJo. Pleased to meet you." He bowed formally a bit. "Well, JoJo, mind explaining why there's a wounded body nearby?" Starfire waved a hand to the unconscious person lying face down on the ground. "Oh, him? He challenged me to a fight and I beat him." Jonathan answered, remembering his bout with the Z-Fighter. They chatted more, unaware that something was lurking in the darkness nearby. "Wryyy..." The Result (Plays Teen Titan's Intro) Announcer: This melee's winner is... Starfire!!! Category:TheOneLegend Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees Category:Firefight Category:'Comics vs Video Games' Themed One Minute Melees Category:Non-Human vs Non Human themed One Minute Melees Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:Good vs Good themed One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Sega vs DC